UltraFan Nicknames
Archiving some of the best (and worst) names and quotes for the users of this god forsaken fandom. Also see: A number of ways to annoy certain people SolZen321 Nickname: The Sun God, Sol Famous Quotes: # "Interesting..." # "Oi vey..." # "Damn it (insert username here)!" # "... Safe." # "GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE!" # "Kill it with holy fire!" # "Kill it with hell fire!" # "EXTERMINATUS" # "Sweating was always legal, so long as you didn't over do it" Tendencies and Triggers # Hates the Monkey Pig. # Hates the Russian Sleep Experiment. # Hates being called the Sun God. # Hates being shipped with Moonshard or with Stephan # Now hates the name "Dao" # Hates people who blow up planets # Hates heresy # Hates it when Hoshino gets upset # Shoots people with a bolter # Makes a lot of typos in blog posts Akreious Nickname: Walking Chlorine/'Batkre'/'Was-Probably-Going-To-Be-Banned-But-Dao-Made-Him-Not-So-Bad' "Famous" quotes: # "The Batkre has arrived!" # "Batkre, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" # "Meow" # "Derp" # "Moo" # "(Insert Username), Chill the thing known, as your mamories" # "Clee, control your horomonies boy" Tendencies and Triggers # "Do the crossover!" Crazybeard1234 Nickname: Mustachio Ultraman S Nickname: S''' Zombiejiger Nickname: '''Metalhead/'Undead Zombie God'/'Z' Famous Quotes: # "TWISTING IN A STRANGLE GRIPPPPPPP (WON'T GET NO MERCY!)" # "BA-BA-BIDDLY-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA" Tendencies and Triggers #Hates musicals in general, particularly Hamilton #Now hates the word "shiny" #Has started hating parodies Clee26 Nickname: The Bleach God/'Elmo Teen' Famous Quotes: # "FFS..." # "..." # "-sigh-" # "...sigh" Tendancies and Triggers #Using bleach to preserve his sanity #Dislikes insane/annoying people #Dislikes puppet accounts #Doesn't trust Z's links #Hates the word "salty" #Thinks of Akreious as a joke... #Will scrap a crossover #Hates a certain video #Hates being called "Elmo teen" #Hates parodies WBC the Seijin Fan Nickname: Salamander Famous Quotes: (Get one!) LunarExplosion Nickname: Exotic Butter Girl/'Lunar' Famous Quotes: #"-throws exotic butter everywhere-" Cdrzillafanon Nickname: Cdr, Lord of Cancer, BatCdr, Powered Cdr Famous Quotes: # "lol" # "XDXDXDXDXD" # "(insert sarcastic quip here)" -Typical reaction to most things # "OH GOD MY EYES" - reaction to something too cringey even for me # "Someone make that" -when someone has a great idea, usually for a parody # "wut" -Confused/Powered Cdr # "lel" # "yee" FlurrTheGamerMixel Nickname:Flurr,McFlurry Famous Quotes: # "UUUGGGGGGHHHHHH" # "AWWWWW NO SWEARS" # "Sep afoot" ZenonKou75 Nickname:Poptartzzerox,Big Eatah Famous Quotes: # Why r u so mean :,( # Food is love Food is life # nuuuuuuuuuuu # dundunDUNNNNN!!! Tendencies and Triggers # Hates when people takes his food # Dislikes chocolate # Dislikes candy(even though he eat it sometimes) # Loves when he gets a feast # He loves nothing other than games and foods Sentinel 72 Nicknames: Sent/'TN'/'Overlord 72' Famous Quotes: #"Oy" #(juggif) #"When will everyone learn to read..." #"Who damn cares" Tendencies and triggers: #Hates it when people don't read UltraGrenburr12678 Nicknames: Grenburr/'Gren'/'Submission Thread Guy' Famous Quotes: - Triggers and Tendencies #Makes parodies #upsets other users #Is a Tab Janitor #Screenshots users' shenanigans #Gets flashbacks whenever he sees "wb" #Makes lots of submission thread pages Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Parodies